Podría estar muerto ahora mismo pero no es así
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Cuando Squee pasa a vivir a casa de su extraño y flaquito vecino se da cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que ignora sobre él: Entre ellas que los dueños de Johnny siguen vivos... Obviamente contiene Gore y lenguaje fuerte...
1. El Homicida y El Niño

**I**

**El Homicida y El Niño **

¿Podrías creerme si te digo que tengo la que es probablemente la historia más enferma y patética de todas? Bueno, no estoy diciendo exactamente que es mala para escucharse; pero definitivamente sí resulta mala si eres de las personas cuerdas que prefieren no haberse enterado de nada cuando vas a la mitad de la narración y desean con toda su alma no haber escuchado ni una sola palabra…

¿Por qué digo tal cosa? Bueno, esta historia que sé, habla de cosas bastante poco comunes, para ser más precisa se trata acerca de asesinatos, sucesos paranormales, torturas enfermas y muertos que regresan de la vida…

Pues, bien, ya que creo que he aclarado el punto supongo que es hora de que te hable mas o menos de lo que ocurrió: Esta historia dicen que sucedió hacía ya algunos años cerca de esta ciudad y más específicamente cerca de esas casas raras donde la gente dice que el flaquito loco acostumbra andar.

Según tengo entendido surgió el problemilla allá por el próximo mes de mayo que se acerca, pero de hace dos o tres años….

Era un bonito martes, tú sabes, de esos días en los cuales das gracias de estar bien vivo y dispuesto a hacer tus actividades diarias con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y saludando a medio mundo (incluso a tu horripilante vecino) y con los pájaros trinando en el árbol de tu jardín principal…

Era cerca del medio día cuando comenzó esta historia y de la cual con todo gusto puedes prescindir a la mitad si lo deseas, pues como ya dije antes: Si eres una persona cuerda muy probablemente desees no haber escuchado nada…

Un hombre de anteojos y pésima actitud se acercó a la casa vecina; un terreno descuidado con bastantes marcas de abandono y maltrato: Con el pasto creciendo irregularmente, más de cinco tablas de la cerca botadas de aquí a allá y las lúgubres ventanas con tablas carcomidas a medias atravesándolas de forma pésima dejando ver hacia dentro de la casa una enorme y creciente oscuridad aún para la hora del día.

Aquel hombre llevaba a un niño pequeño de la mano, de unos siete u ocho años con unos enormes y brillantes ojos castaños; la clase de niños lindos que das gracias de haber tenido y que sin embargo aquel hombre veía como estorbo. Subió los dos pequeños escalones de aquel camino de asfalto en pésimas condiciones y se dispuso a tocar grosera y bruscamente la puerta pese a una hoja de papel pegada con cinta que decía en letras negras y bastante torcidas tal cual una cola de rata: ¡EL TIMBRE NO SIRVE, AGARRA UN NÚMERO Y ESPERA TÚ TURNO!

-¡Abre la puerta cabrón! –Gritó aquel hombre pegando con el dorso del puño cerrado. -¡Apúrate, no tengo tu tiempo!

-Tal vez no esté en casa. –Dijo el niño intentando evitar que su grosero e ignorante padre de gafas brillantes y barba pésimamente recortada hiciera cualquier estupidez. Abrazaba tiernamente a su amigo; un abominable oso de felpa con varias costuras y un solo diente en la boca.

-Cállate. –Dijo su padre sin mirarlo. -¡Abre la puerta! ¡De prisa!

Se oyeron algunos pasos ligeros detrás de la desgastada puerta y de pronto se pudo escuchar un ruido: Estaba quitando un sin fin de seguros y cadenillas. Entonces se entreabrió la puerta y apareció un enorme ojo ojeroso a más no poder con una única e insignificante pupila negra acompañada poco a poco de la mitad de un flaco y pálido rostro.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó aquel muchachito con voz curiosa e indiferente a la vez. -¿Por qué toca mi puerta de esa forma tan grosera? ¿Acaso no sabe leer? Puse una hoja desde ayer y al parecer nadie la ha respetado. –Comenzó a menear aquella pupila como si recordara de pronto. –Primero una fastidiosa ancianita me pide limosna para su convento, creo que era monja y no tenían dinero para el comedor y luego ese asqueroso niño cerdo que vive a dos casas de la mía, siempre me molesta con sus lloriqueos mendigando que los vecinos le demos golosinas porque su obesa madre lo ha puesto a dieta en vez de ponerse ella a dieta y la peor de todos fue esa loca desquiciada que vendía corbatines… Incluso intentó entrar a mi casa y hacer que me probara casi todo el maletín.

Abrió la puerta totalmente y apareció por fin, aquel niño al mirarlo gimió y se ocultó detrás de su padre agarrándolo del pantalón.

Era sin duda una imagen magnífica: Un muchachito jodidamente raquítico y bastante alto apenas entrado en la veintena y bastante extraño. El cabello alborotado y cortado tan disparejamente como si al cabrón lo hubieran volteado y arrojado a una podadora. Lo más extraño era su forma de vestir: Una playera ligera de manga larga hasta debajo del codo y con los bordes irregulares como si estuviera deshilachada; de rayas y con un estampado en el pecho mostrando un vampiro de colmillos gruesos, de enormes orejas caídas, calvo y con cara de conformismo absoluto.

Un pantaloncillo hasta debajo de la rodilla, y unas largas y brillantes botas negras que comenzaban casi debajo del pantalón: Todo un amor ese sujeto; se llamaba Johnny; Johnny C. y a pesar de vivir solo en aquella casa que se caía a pedazos también era la clase de sujeto del cual debes cuidar no hacerle ninguna ofensa.

-Pero usted ha sido el más grosero de todos. –Dijo aquel muchacho con voz algo conformada. –Hmm, bueno, ¿Y qué desea?

-Vine a dejarte un regalo. –Dijo y tanteando hacia abajo con la mano izquierda comenzó a buscar al niño. -¿Dónde estás? Oh, sí. –Y al encontrarlo lo empujó casi hasta los pies del muchacho.

-Ahhhh, un niño. –Dijo enternecido. –Espere, yo lo conozco. ¡Hola Squee! –Dijo palmeando la cabeza del muchachito que casi se meaba del susto.

-Ya que se entienden te lo dejo.

-Hey espere, ¿Por qué hace tal cosa? –Preguntó el chico regresando la vista hacia aquel hombre.

-Mi mujer y yo nos largamos de la ciudad y no quiero andar cargando con ese adefesio, además debo alimentarlo y eso me provoca muchos gastos.

-Ah, ya entiendo. –Dijo Johnny. – ¡Le deseo un buen viaje y no se preocupe, yo cuidaré de Squee!

-Como si me importara. –Y entonces se fue dejando al niño con aquel muchacho dirigiéndose hasta su auto estacionado frente a la casa setecientos setenta y siete. En cuanto entró a él pisó el acelerador y nunca más lo volvieron a ver.

-Y bien, Squee, ya que tú y tu amiguito ahora van a vivir en mi linda casa, ¿Qué les gustaría hacer? –Preguntó Johnny con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Squee… -Dijo aquel niño asustado de entrar a la casa de su vecino: Un lugar casi a oscuras con muebles viejos y sin pintura en las paredes o en el techo. Tenía extraños cuadros en algunas paredes y bastantes grietas de aquí para allá.

-Ah tranquilo Squee, nada malo ocurrirá siempre y cuando no te separes de mí, de lo contrario muy probablemente te caigas al tropezarte con uno de tantos clavos y te rompas la cabeza desangrándote horriblemente sobre mi piso de madera con los ojos bien abiertos o te pierdas y mueras de hambre si es que las ratas no te encuentran antes y te devoran vivo pedazo por pedazo.

En verdad aquel niño casi se orina tras haber oído tales cosas.

-Pero nada de eso sucederá porque todos nos vamos a llevar de maravilla. ¡¿Qué tal un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche fresca? ¡Nos sentaremos todos como amigos y conversaremos toda la tarde!

Squee sonrió: ¿Puede Shmee tener un asiento también? –Dijo alzando a su oso de felpa.

-¡Claro que puede! –Dijo Johnny y tomó a Squee del brazo jalándolo alegre e insanamente hacia la cocina.

Una cocina deplorable con un desayunador y cuatro sillas en cada lado; una única lámpara casi despegándose del techo y un reloj sobre la pared casi sin pila.

Squee se acercó al desayunador y retiró lentamente una silla; se sentó y retiró otra sentando a Shmee.

Johnny abrió el refrigerador y salió una cucaracha de éste que corrió velozmente hacia un boquete de la pared.

-¡Ese Señor Samsa! Le he dicho una y mil veces que me asusta verlo pasearse por mi casa. ¡Pero insiste en regresar! Simplemente ya no sé que hacer –Gritoneó desesperado y tomó un sartén de una perchera que tenía cerca del fregadero.

-Venga Señor Samsa, venga. –Dijo canturreando mientras se acercaba al boquete de la pared y se agachaba mirando el hueco totalmente oscuro. –Venga, venga, no voy a hacerle daño, sólo quiero que aclaremos las cosas. –Intentaba meter el enorme y ojeroso ojo izquierdo por aquel boquete para buscar a la maldita cucaracha; casi besaba el piso y su nariz alejaba el polvo con su respiración de tan agachado que estaba.

-Eh, no creo que aparezca. –Comenzó a decir Squee. –Lo has asustado.

-Ah que mal. –Dijo triste agachándose más con la barbilla pegada al suelo y el culo bien alzado. –Espero que aparezca pronto. –Finalmente puso ambas palmas sobre el suelo y colocándose en posición de rana saltó hábilmente y se incorporó en dos piernas con el sartén en la mano izquierda.

-Pero bueno, estábamos en nuestro almuerzo. –Dijo caminando hacia el refrigerador y acomodando el sartén en la perchera. –Tengo muchas ganas de conversar un gran rato contigo y con el buen Shmee.

Sacó un galón entero de leche, dos vasos largos de la repisa y los dejó cerca de Squee: -Tú ve llenando los vasos en lo que saco las galletas y el plato. –Dijo acercándose a la alacena.

Squee asintió y abrió el galón de leche; con todas sus fuerzas de niño posibles comenzó a llenar los vasos derramando parte del fresco líquido que caía de la mesa.

-Ahora, dime, -Comenzó a decir Johnny mientras acomodaba las galletas en un plato enorme. -¿A dónde van tus papás?

-No-no lo sé. –Respondió Squee gimiendo de lo pesado que resultaba cargar aquel galón, sus bracitos temblaban esforzándose por llenar el otro vaso. –No me quisieron-quisieron decir.

-Que mal. –Dijo Johnny llevando el plato a la mesa. –Vi a tu papá más furioso que antes. Parecía que tenía agruras o algo de la horripilante comida de tu madre le hizo mal.

-Tal-tal vez. –Dijo Squee dejando el galón sobre la mesa nuevamente. –Aquí está tu vaso.

-Gracias. –Johnny palmeó la cabeza de Squee sentándose en medio de él y de Shmee.

Toda la tarde conversaron a gusto sentados en la cocina y comiendo galletas a más no poder. Johnny no era un mal muchacho y apreciaba bastante a su vecino del setecientos setenta y nueve aunque sea a su modo. Realmente quería que él y su amigo se sintieran a gusto en su nueva casa.

Todd Casil, mejor conocido como Squee, también se la pasaba bien en compañía de aquel loco, al menos él y su extraño amigo del infierno eran los únicos seres que en verdad sentían aprecio por él; aunque deseaba ser más optimista y constantemente se hacía creer a él mismo que sus papás realmente lo querían también.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando Johnny le mostró a Todd y a Shmee su nueva habitación. Ésta se ubicaba cerca de la inmensa planta baja de la casa de Johnny; una habitación si bien no era perfecta; al menos parecía acogedora y extrañamente si ningún boquete o descuidada, todo lo contrario.

Una habitación si bien pequeña al menos tenía una linda ventanita con cortinas limpias y todo que daba al lado de las otras casas y con una limpia cama bien tendida. Una cómoda de madera con una pequeña lámpara y un ropero mediano: Definitivamente se sentiría a gusto en aquel lugar.

-¿Dónde duermes tú, Johnny? –Preguntó Squee sentándose en su cama.

Su amigo entonces comenzó a reír con ganas. Squee se sobresaltó.

-Yo, mí querido amigo. –Comenzó a decir sentándose a la diestra del exaltado chico. –No duermo, es un desperdicio enorme de tiempo y sé que tú necesitas hacerlo porque eres bastante bajito y apenas estás creciendo… En cambio yo, no tengo porqué hacer tal cosa. ¡Así estoy bien!

En verdad era Squee bajito a comparación de Johnny: Su altura apenas alcanzaba a cubrir la mitad de las espinillas de su vecino.

-¿Y no te puedes morir por eso? –Preguntó Squee con ojos bien abiertos y jalando a Shmee hasta su regazo.

Johnny se quedó callado con los ojos casi saliéndosele de las cuencas y sosteniendo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba hacia el frente.

-No-no me puedo morir. –Dijo entonces como si estuviera tieso. –ESO…no me hace morir.

Squee no entendió si "eso" era el hecho de padecer insomnio voluntario o si se trataba de un "ALGO"

-Pero basta de charlas. –Dijo Johnny volviendo en sí de repente. –Hora de acostarse.

-¿Me lees un cuento antes de dormir? –Preguntó Squee sonriente.

-Oh bueno, veamos, no me sé ninguno, pero seguro que en tu otra casa tenías muchos cuentos. ¿Traes alguno?

-Ha decir verdad no. –Dijo Squee algo triste.

-No te preocupes, mañana a primera hora iremos a la tienda de libros y te compraré un libro. ¡Le diré a mi amiga que… nos… ayude… a-elegir-uno… -Y de pronto se quedó callado de nuevo. Esta vez como si se estuviera perdiendo poco a poco en los abismos del tiempo, hacía ya mucho, recordando poco a poco muchas cosas buenas y a la vez desagradables…

Squee lo miró atento: Johnny tenía un semblante algo melancólico y sin parpadear sus ojos decían claramente tantas cosas; entre ellas bastantes "Porqués" y bastantes "No debí pensar en eso"…

-¿Te pasa algo? -Preguntó Squee abrazando a Shmee sin dejar de ver al flaquito aparentemente hipnotizado.

-¿Eh? No-nada. –Dijo el muchacho volviendo en si otra vez. –Hasta mañana a ambos y si necesitan algo sólo griten. Estaré en el sótano haciendo unas cosas.

Squee asintió y muy alegre se dispuso a destender su cama mientras Johnny cerraba la puerta lentamente sonriendo por la compañía de su nuevo amigo.

De pronto cambió su semblante y bastante más ojeroso se dispuso a bajar rumbo a las entrañas mismas de su infinita casa…. Hacia el sótano.

Tragaba saliva una y otra vez y pensaba en varias cosas a la vez… Comenzó a menear los dedos frenéticamente mientras más y más bajaba; parecía nervioso o desesperado. Sudaba frío y miraba a todos lados meneando lentamente las pupilas de aquí para allá intentando encontrar algo que no podía ver y que sentía lo miraba.

Intentando encontrarse a tiempo con algo o con alguien que lo acechaba y se burlaba de él en la creciente oscuridad de aquel lugar. Las escaleras rechinaban a cada paso entre más bajaba y uno por uno varios pósters desmoralizadores y sarcásticos comenzaron a aparecer en la pared: Johnny se estaba acercando.

Finalmente cuando llegó a las entrañas de su hogar se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera desgastada y acercó lentamente la mano a la perilla. Ahí permaneció unos segundos, como si sintiera la esencia misma del metal… Suspiró en un acto quién sabe Dios si de reunir fuerzas, valor, coraje, maldad o de lo que haya sido.

La apretó fuertemente y giró abriendo la puerta lentamente con un poderoso y agonizante rechinido.

La oscuridad misma parecía manar de aquella habitación a la cual Johnny entraba poco a poco y entonces sintió que era observado… y entonces se resignó.

Entró por completo cerrando aquella puerta de golpe y entonces muy lejos de donde estaba; a espaldas suyas y donde no pudiera ver: Dos enormes y brillantes ojos con un abominable y bien marcado espiral en cada uno de ellos aparecieron sobre una enorme y macaba sonrisa dejando ver una hilera de aborrecibles colmillos brillantes y poderosamente afilados.

Aquel hombre de cuerpo menudo caminó adentrándose poco a poco en aquel cuarto totalmente a ciegas. Las tablas bajo sus pies producían un ruido horrible y angustiante provocando ecos mortíferos por cada parte de aquel abismo de miles de paredes.

Entonces al escuchar cómo aquel pobre ser se acercaba; aparecieron muy cerca de él unos ojos grandes y mucho más brillantes que los anteriores: Sin ninguna especie de marca en ellos y una enorme sonrisa perversa apareciendo poco a poco bajo ellos.

Lo sentían, sentían venir a Johnny; lo sentían cerca y sentían su energía darles vida nuevamente desde lo más profundo de sus malditas entrañas…

De improviso el chico buscó a tientas un contacto y logró hallarlo a poco metros a su izquierda. Tanteando la fría pared agrietada de aquella habitación encendió la luz que parpadeó y se debilitó intentando mantenerse poco a poco: Una lámpara colgaba del techo y un miserable foco vacilante intentaba alumbrar al muchacho.

-Ya nos tenías muy olvidados, Johnny. –Dijo una voz detrás de él: Una voz dura, agresiva y macabra que hablaba con cruel ironía. Sin embargo aquel muchacho ni siquiera se asombró. Resignado suspiró y volteó el cuerpo; esperaba escucharlo tarde o temprano y pensaba en ello desde el momento mismo en que decidió bajar al sótano y encontrarse con ellos…

Se encontró entonces con un aborrecible muñeco de ropas y sombrero negro; parecido a un cerdito cocinero y con aspecto maléfico.

-¿Hace cuánto que no nos veíamos? ¿Dos, tres meses? –Preguntó aquel monstruo acercándose a Johnny con las manos tras la espalda y conservando una sonrisa bastante perversa en el rostro blanco y ojeroso.

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. –Respondió Johnny evasivo cerrando los puños y mirando a un lado: Al piso.

-Qué conveniente.

-¿Cómo diablos quieres que recuerde? –Habló de pronto otra voz apareciendo desde el otro extremo de la enorme habitación; por donde la oscuridad aún reinaba y seguiría reinando por siempre. Era el otro pequeño y aborrecible ser. -¿Acaso crees que somos tan importantes en su vida como para que él haga tal cosa? –Habló fingiendo; otro cerdito cocinero, de ropas y sombrero blanco y la mismas intenciones maléficas que su compañero.

-Dinos, Johnny. –Comenzó a decir aquel cerdito de ojos en espiral acercándose hasta donde estaba el muchacho: -¿A qué debemos el Señor Eff y yo el honor de tu visita?

Johnny no dijo nada, tan sólo los miró.

-¿No puedo acaso venir a ver cómo estaban mis viejos amigos? –Dijo queriendo sonar convincente y lo único que consiguió fue que ambos cerditos se rieran de él en lo más profundo de su interior.

-Sí… Sí que puedes. –Habló el primer puerquito; El Señor Eff como lo había llamado su homólogo: El Psicópata Chico Masa*

-Y qué bueno, porque tenemos mucho de que conversar, espero tengas dónde sentarte, porque será una larga conversación.

Johnny entonces tragó saliva y asintió esperando salir vivo al final…

***La mejor traducción que se me pudo haber ocurrido del nombre original…**


	2. El Sótano

**2**

**El Sótano**

Fue entonces que Johnny se sentó en el borde de una mesa ubicada a pocos metros de donde se había topado con sus viejos "amigos". Caminó unos cuantos pasos sintiendo sus ojos clavarse cruelmente sobre él y sin embargo prefirió hacer cualquier cosa que desearan para evitarse problemas.

-Ahora Johnny, -Comenzó a decir Eff. –Cállate como hasta ahora y presta mucha atención, porque de esto depende tu futuro y el de tu querido amiguito.

-¿Ahora por qué van a meterlo a él? –Preguntó Johnny mirándolos exaltado.

-Escucha, escucha y luego hablas. –Dijo el chico masa. –Lo que queremos decirte es en serio y no vamos a permitir que cometas otra estupidez como siempre acostumbras a hacer.

-¿Entendido? ¿Sí? ¡Bien!

-¿Por qué diablos nos encerraste aquí y nos dejaste a oscuras? Eres un ser desalmado, tanto que hemos hecho por ti y así nos lo agradeces.

-Creo que el problema fue por que alguien se pasó de listo con él la última vez. –Dijo irritado el Señor Eff volteando a ver a su compañero.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Ahora me culpas a mí? –Preguntó el otro ofendiéndose. –Eres un pendejo, aquí el único culpable es este mequetrefe que nadie quiere y tú te atreves a decir que yo provoqué nuestro encierro. –Y de pronto se volteó de cuerpo entero escupiendo mientras se defendía.

-Yo sólo estoy diciendo que tú fuiste el que orilló a nuestro Johnny a hacer tal cosa. –Dijo Eff encarando al Chico Masa. Nny tan sólo los miraba con ojos bien abiertos esperando a que ambos se mataran entre sí y lo dejaran tranquilo de una vez por todas.

-Ah, oh, ya entiendo. –Dijo el Chico Masa en un tono como de quien descubre una mentira contra su persona. -¡Tú y Johnny están en mi contra! –Y señaló a Eff con ojos bien abiertos. –Se aliaron contra mí para destruirme y pasaron los últimos tres meses fingiendo no conocerse para que yo saliera dañado al final. –Una sombra malévola oscureció su blanco rostro haciéndolo lucir aterrador y posesivo. –Pero no les va a funcionar. –Dijo susurrante y dispuesto a sacarle los ojos a ambos de un jalón en cuanto se descuidaran.

El Señor Eff comenzó a reír como psicópata escupiendo hacia el piso: Una risa escalofriante y ruidosa salió del pequeño cuerpo de aquel adorno de pared.

-¡Pero qué pendejo estás! ¡Claro que no! ¡A este payaso no le he vuelto a hablar bien desde que quemamos a la,

-¡BASTA! –Gritó Johnny exaltándose y ambos adornos lo voltearon a ver olvidando por un momento sus asperezas.

Ambos adornos miraron con semblante de incredulidad al pobre y loco muchachito.

-Estoy tan harto. –Dijo Johnny intentando relajarse; respiraba bruscamente y los miraba con los ojos bien clavados en ellos. –Quiero saber, ¿Por qué me llamaron?

-¿Te llamamos? –Preguntó El Señor Eff.

-Sí, sí me llamaron, lo hicieron, me llamaron. –Dijo Johnny sonriendo de medio lado: Estaba volviéndose loco otra vez o más bien lo estaban volviendo loco, tal y como lo habían planeado y Johnny estaba cayendo directo en la trampa…

-Queremos pedirte perdón por la última vez. –Dijo el Chico Masa acercándose a Johnny y colocando sus manos sobre el muslo izquierdo del pobre chico desquiciado. –Sé que Eff y yo no nos portamos nada bien contigo… En especial Eff… Pero, perdónanos, de todo corazón lo decimos. –Lucía patético y más falso que nada. Tan hipócrita y soltando veneno en cada palabra… Qué mal que Johnny estaba demasiado confundido que por eso se seguía tragando el queso que le estaban dando por pedazos.

-Sí, él tiene razón. –Dijo el Señor Eff acercándose también y agarrando el muslo derecho de Johnny. –No quisimos portarnos así, por eso te llamamos desde hace días y tú jamás nos escuchaste.

-Entendíamos que estabas demasiado molesto por lo de la otra vez, por eso esperamos.

-¡Y aquí estás ahora! ¡Más felices el Chico Masa y yo ya no podemos ser por el momento! ¡Todo lo que queríamos era volver a verte y que nos siguiéramos hablando como siempre!

-¿Nos perdonas, Johnny? ¿Nos perdonas? –Pregunto El Chico Masa sonriente y Eff hizo lo mismo con una patética y falsa mueca de arrepentimiento.

-Anda, perdónanos…. Juramos no volver a pasarnos de listos.

-Está-está bien. –Dijo Johnny y meneó la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo asintiendo. Entonces ambos adornos comenzaron a carcajearse en el interior.

Sin embargo mantenían una sonrisa "honesta" en el rostro y miraban a Johnny con los ojos más "puros" que podían hacer.

-¿Y a final de cuentas, qué quieren de mí? –Preguntó Johnny con ambos cerditos en sus piernas.

-Ya te dijimos que queremos seguir como antes. Que sigamos teniendo confianza y mucha unión. –Dijo El Señor Eff aparentemente entusiasmado, su colega asintió con la cabeza y ninguno dejaba de mirar fijamente a Johnny a pesar de imaginarse tantas cosas tan distintas en sus perversas mentecillas.

Simplemente el Chico Masa no podía dejar de imaginarse a Johnny matándose a sí mismo y luciendo espléndido sobre el piso de madera mientras su sangre manaba y hacía feliz a su señor dejándolo en libertad…

Y simplemente El Señor Eff no concebía mejor final para Johnny que verlo matar gente una y otra vez con esa sonrisa desquiciada y deseoso de hacerlo hasta que alguien más acabara con él o simplemente encontrara a alguien para sustituir al muchachito.

-Pero ya que estamos como antes. –Comenzó a decir el Chico Masa. –Creo que ese niño, está de más.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con eso? –Preguntó Johnny.

-Es obvio, muy obvio. Creo mi querido amigo, que debería irse. –Dijo el Chico Masa bastante decidido y con todo aconsejador y sabio.

-Y si no se va, al menos deberías hacer que se vaya. –Dijo el Señor Eff. –Tú sabes, el pequeño Todd no sería feliz aquí contigo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes se da cuenta? ¡El realmente podría ser feliz conmigo!

-¿Como Devi? –Preguntó el Chico Masa con una sonrisa perversa en la cara.

Johnny se quedó callado intentando que aquel nombre no le produjera ninguna clase de incomodidad.

-No me lo tomes a mal Johnny, comenzó a decir nuevamente aquel adorno blanco. –Pero creo que ese niño sería una molestia bastante grande en nuestra nueva vida juntos. Además yo creo que en realidad no le agradas.

-Tú lo que quieres es que me sienta miserable. –Dijo Johnny exaltado mirando al Chico Masa y de pronto se puso de pie apartando a ambos puerquitos.

-Por supuesto que sí, -Comenzó a decir el Señor Eff. –Él no entiende mi idea de deshacerte de ese niño. Yo creo que sí te quiere pero que no es feliz ni mucho menos lo será contigo. ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Johnny cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque creo que pase lo que pase, nunca podrá olvidar todo lo que le ha venido aconteciendo. Acéptalo Johnny, sus padres no lo quieren y por ello lo han abandonado contigo aún pese a lo que tú o cualquier otra persona le puedan hacer. Ese hombre al que llama padre es un hombre miserable que desearía dejarlo botado a su suerte en cualquier oportunidad y aunque bien ya lo hizo te apuesto se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes… Y esa mujer a la que llama madre es una pobre enferma que ni siquiera sabe dónde coños vive. ¿Crees que eso ha sido fácil para él?

Johnny se quedó pensando un momento bajando los brazos y mirando al Señor Eff acercarse poco a poco a él.

-Y eso no es todo, no te he dicho lo demás. Al parecer en su escuela tampoco lo tratan bien. Aunque el único aparentemente honesto es ese extraño niño demonio, pero te aseguro lo tratará mal al final o lo someterá a la fuerza… Y que decir de los que están con él: Terminan mal.

"Y yo, yo no quiero que tú termines mal… Yo te aprecio mucho y creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer por él, si es que realmente lo aprecias como dices, porque no dudo que lo hagas… Es… que le quites el dolor…

"Que lo hagas ir sobre las estrellas….

Johnny se quedó pasmado mirando la pared… -¿Sobre las estrellas? –Repitió susurrando y bastante pensativo.

El Señor Eff asintió con la cabeza y el Chico Masa aunque si bien no estaba complacido de que Johnny siguiera sin deprimirse; al menos estaba complacido de verlo bastante confundido y dispuesto a ver un espectáculo muy interesante…

-Sobre las estrellas…. –Dijo Johnny y comenzó a sonreír.

-¡Nooooo! –Escuchó un grito que lo liberó de aquel tentador maleficio. Ambos adornos entonces sintieron las entrañas arder de rabia. -¡NO JOHNNY NO LO HAGAS! –Johnny meneó los ojos y pudo ver clavado en la pared a un conejo muerto.

-No te metas, no te metas en esto. –Dijo El Señor Eff mirando agresivamente al cadáver de aquel corrompido animal.

-Por favor Johnny, no lo hagas, escúchame te lo ruego.

-¿Conejo? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó Johnny esperanzado y caminando hasta el cuerpo del animal.

-Sí Johnny, soy yo. No los escuches, a ninguno, a ninguno. Ellos sólo quieren que cometas más atrocidades, sólo quieren que eches a perder tu vida, que arruines la poca o mucha felicidad que tienes y que dañes a tu amigo. ¡Ellos quieren que tú y Squee se separen!

-¿Por qué habríamos de querer tal cosa? –Preguntó ofendido el Señor Eff. –Lo único que estoy haciendo es que Nny le quite el dolor a ese pobre niño. ¡Eres un maldito conejo egoísta que sólo quiere a Johnny para sí mismo!

-¡No lo escuches Johnny! ¡Tú no quieres que Squee sufra!

-Claro que no quiero que Squee sufra, es un Squee, mi amigo Squee. –Dijo Johnny pegándose a la pared y bien pegado al conejo.

-Entonces hazlo feliz, si está contigo es porque eres el único que puede darle una vida feliz ya que no la ha tenido. ¡El destino ha querido que terminara contigo y no con esos malos padres que tenía!

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó Johnny.

-Claro que lo creo, ahora, ignóralos y escúchame solo a mí.

-¡No, no, no, NOOOO! –El Señor Eff se encolerizó por completo y despabiló de golpe a Johnny haciéndolo estremecer y volver la vista al adorno de pared.

-¡Hazlo ir sobre las estrellas! ¡Si tú no puedes entonces haz que el pueda hacerlo! ¡No seas egoísta! ¡No seas egoísta como sus padres! ¡No escuches a ese maldito conejo putrefacto que sólo quiere tenerte como títere! ¡Escúchame a mí y verás como Squee es feliz!

Eff se acercó nuevamente a Johnny y éste lo miró más confundido que nunca.

-Si lo haces ir… entonces verás al fin un bonito semblante de paz en su rostro… te lo juro… verás como aquel pequeño niño se siente aliviado y agradecido de que su mejor amigo Johnny lo haga dejar de sufrir… Tú, Johnny, eres el único que puede hacer que deje de sentirse miserable… Hazlo por él… ¿Qué dices, eh?

Johnny alzó la vista agarrándose el brazo izquierdo con la mano contraria.

-Entonces irá sobre las estrellas….

-¡NOOOO! ¡NO! –Gritó Conejo de Clavo desesperado. -¡Hazme caso Johnny tú no eres malo, no lo mates, no lo mates!

Sin embargo Johnny caminó hasta una esquina y tomó del mango un hacha que estaba recargada en la pared.

Ambos adornos de pared comenzaron a reír estruendosamente dejando ver sus perversos deseos.

Y Johnny simplemente salió del sótano rumbo a la habitación de aquel niño dejando atrás a un conejo desesperado que le imploraba regresara a la normalidad y a dos maléficos cerdos llorando de risa…


	3. Está Loco

**3**

**Está Loco**

Ahí en la naciente oscuridad del sótano habían estado aguardando pacientes dos adornos de pared. La malicia estaba alojada en ellos y tan sólo esperaban la oportunidad de que su títere regresara y los liberara…

El Señor Eff y El Psicópata Chico Masa habían sido encerrados hacía tres meses cuando Johnny pudo darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones con él; confundido y bastante desquiciado optó por dejarlos en la oscuridad a merced de lo que pudiera estar suelto allá abajo que no era otro que el señor de uno de los adornos de pared…

Johnny se enfrentó a ellos aquella vez y aunque logró encerrarlos pese a sus insultos, y constantes golpes y arañazos a aquella puerta durante días y noches; pudo olvidarlos al menos hasta que lo llamaron otra vez…

Durante algunos meses aquel desquiciado muchacho había tenido una paz efímera; pues si bien seguía cometiendo toda clase de asesinatos atroces y enfermos al menos ya no lo hacía pensando en sus dos inquilinos.

Y hasta hacía algunas noches vivía decentemente hasta que comenzó a sentir en él el deseo de bajar al sótano y liberarlos… Sintió poco a poco crecer la necesidad de volver a hablar con ellos y contarles todo lo que había pasado con él, de cómo se sentía, de lo que pensaba de y muchas otras cosas… Sintió poco a poco como aquella necesidad se transformaba en las voces de ambos que le pedían bajase y conversara con ellos un rato…

Johnny sin embargo no hizo nada hasta esta noche…

Subía poco a poco las escaleras con una sonrisa dañada en el rostro pálido y casi consumido… Los pómulos casi sin carne marcaban grotescamente el cráneo de aquel muchachito que sujetaba fuertemente un hacha con marcas ya secas y oscuras de su último uso…

Johnny veía a todos lados como si quisiera componer una insana canción de alegría y pensaba en cómo matar a su vecinito que dormía plácidamente abrazando a su oso de felpa.

Tenía muchas ideas en aquella perversa cabeza: Una de ellas sería partirlo por la mitad y despegarlo mientras lo agarraba de ambos extremos de su cabello…

Otra era cortarle los brazos y al verlo caer y desangrarse lloriqueando en el suelo podría cortarle la cabeza y proceder a destazarlo…

También estaba la opción de mantenerlo sujeto con el pie sobre su garganta y sacarle los ojos antes de cortarlo por pedazos. Simplemente para no tener que sentir su mirada mientras hacía tal infamia.

Aunque Johnny pensó esas y muchas más; terminaría haciendo tal vez lo menos improbable hasta ahora y de lo cual ninguno de los Chicos Masa tenía idea…

Al llegar a la habitación de Squee se detuvo frente a la puerta y entonces pudo escucharlo gemir y dar vueltas en la cama bastante nervioso.

Squee se debatía en una terrible pesadilla: Él y Shmee eran abandonados a su suerte en una carretera y mientras intentaban regresar a casa se tornaba un día tétrico y oscuro aunque la noche apenas comenzaba a acercarse…. Aún cuando Squee se sentía cerca de su hogar; de improviso se detuvo a discutir con Shmee que comenzaba a cansarse de tener que cargar con los miedos, culpas y problemas de su patético y pequeño amo y aunque Squee varias veces intentaba disuadir a su amigo; éste simplemente se desquició y le sacó los ojos.

Entonces el niño se despertó lanzando un grito y volteó a ver a su amigo que estaba a su lado sin mayor movimiento que estremecerse cuando Squee lo meneaba.

Johnny habló entonces: -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Todo está bien? –Y entreabrió la puerta buscando a Squee en la oscuridad.

-Sí-sí, todo en orden. –Respondió Squee bastante aliviado de ver la silueta de Johnny. –Sólo fue una pesadilla.

-Hhhmmm, menos mal. –Dijo Johnny aferrándose al hacha. –Pero no te preocupes, Squee, ya todo pasó. Te voy a quitar el dolor.

Entonces pateó la puerta con la planta del pie izquierdo azotándola a un lado con brusquedad y entró. Una poderosa silueta negra que mostraba dos enormes y punzantes ojos brillantes sobre una maniática y brillante sonrisa maléfica apareció en el umbral haciendo saltar al niño de pronto.

-¡No más alienígenas que pretenden secuestrarte, no más demonios, no más padres insensibles y desinteresados, no mas hombres que buscan placer a costa tuya y no más vecinos desquiciados! ¡IRÁS SOBRE LAS ESTRELLAS! –Y alzó velozmente el hacha moviendo bien atrás aquellos raquíticos y larguiruchos brazos suyos impulsando el arma para asestar un mortífero y efectivo golpe.

Asestó con toda la saña existente haciéndolo saltar y aquel poderoso filo fue a dar directamente al colchón de la cama mientras aquel niño se apartaba y se echaba a correr jalando a su oso de la mano. Escapó por entre las piernas del desquiciado muchacho que tenía las manos en la empuñadura del arma y lo miraba correr de cabeza.

-¡CORRE A ESCÓNDERTE SI QUIERES, PEQUEÑO MARICA! ¡CONOZCO ESTA PUTA CASA COMO LA PALMA DE MI MANO! ¡ESCÓNDETE Y VERÁS COMO TE ENCUENTRO Y TE SACO ESOS MALDITOS OJOS DE UN JALÓN!

El colérico asesino retiró con todas sus fuerzas aquella hacha bien enterrada en el colchón y al hacerlo se echó a correr dando grandes zancadas para perseguir al pobre niño que corría lo más que podía.

Squee podía escucharlo acercarse; era veloz y su misma flaqueza lo hacía tan ligero para menearse como una maldita gacela que corre por su vida. Era horrible para el pobre niño tener que oírlo maldecir cada vez más fuerte y oírlo canturrear canciones mal elaboradas y era peor aún tener que correr rumbo a un escondite que él no conocía y con temor a perecer de todas las maneras que Johnny le había dicho al llegar.

Al final Squee cometió el error más grande de su vida cuando llegó al sótano con la esperanza de ocultarse en algún maldito rincón oscuro… Entró como pudo a un boquete tras unas cajas muy al fondo de aquella habitación y esperó temeroso abrazando a su oso de felpa. Squee sabía que tarde o temprano Johnny lo encontraría y lo mataría… Intentar escapar hacia la entrada ya le era imposible y sólo podía esperar a que aquel demente vecino suyo apareciera y cumpliera sus amenazas de una vez…

No pasó mucho tiempo, ha decir verdad algunos minutos que al pobre niño al borde de que el corazón se le saliera habían sido horas… Poco a poco comenzó a escuchar una calma falsa, un aparente silencio que reinaba en aquella casa y cuando comenzó a sentirse agonizando en la desesperación y la incertidumbre de saber dónde demonios estaba aquel desquiciado… Escuchó los pasos…

Poderosos pasos bien marcados que hacían rechinar aquellas infinitas escaleras de madera… Pasos que hacían que el niño sudara y sintiera la muerte rozarle el cuello con las yemas de los dedos.

-Ah cómo me gusta tener que verte, ah cómo me gusta tener que olerte, -Johnny canturreaba desafinada y horriblemente una canción aparentemente compuesta por él. –Ah cómo me gustaría tenerte entre mis piernas y hacerte sentir toda una perra, -Comenzó a reír desquiciado y a pocos metros de llegar al sótano.

Squee tragaba saliva y miraba la puerta esperando tener que verlo llegar con una sonrisa enferma.

-Squee, Squee, ¿Estás….. ¡AQUÍ! –Gritó Johnny y Squee lo escuchó abrir una puerta de golpe. –Hmmm, no, no estás aquí. Seguiré intentando… Ah, cómo me gustaría sentirte entre mis piernas y hacerte una y mil maravillas…Squee, Squee… ¿Estás… ¡AQUÍ! –Empujó algunos muebles y sin resultados.

Poco a poco se acercaba al sótano y Squee pudo ver entonces una sombra antecediéndolo… su final estaba cerca.

-Pero que imbécil, seguro que aquí sí estás. –Le oyó decir a Johnny y entonces lo vio entrar a lo lejos. La oscuridad lo protegía de aquel desquiciado pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

Encendió la luz y comenzó a buscarlo con la vista.

-Vamos Todd, sal de ahí, quiero que charlemos acerca de algo que tengo en mente. ¿Sabes? Si sales entonces te daré un enorme Brain Freezy sabor cereza. Incluso podría dejarte ver antes de tiempo algunos episodios no acompletados de Happy Noodle Boy y yo sé que quieres verlos.

Squee comenzó a temblar de miedo mientras aquel flaquito loco se acercaba cada vez más.

-Ah con un carajo. ¡Sal de ahí cabroncito y no te lastimaré demasiado! ¡Estoy hasta la madre de andarte buscando! ¡Aparece!

Entonces sonrió perversamente y se acercó a la oscuridad del sótano: Ahí justamente debía estar aquel niño meándose del susto.

-Sé que estás aquí, ya no quedan escondites. –Dijo Johnny y en un movimiento veloz soltó una patada hacia delante para apartar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre él y su víctima. Sintió patear una caja con la planta del pie y escuchó entonces un gemido contenido lo más que se podía. Johnny sonrió.

-¡Te encontré! –Metió el largo y flacucho brazo a las sombras y pescó con aquellos largos y poderosos dedos el cabello de Squee. Comenzó a jalarlo entonces y lo sacó de su escondite acercándolo hasta él pese a las muecas y gemidos del pobre niño.

Squee se hacía para atrás a pesar de que Johnny insistía el jalarlo hacia él. El niño gemía y se mordía los labios intentando no gritar.

-Ay no te hagas el valiente. –Dijo Johnny fastidiado de aquella actitud. –Sé que no falta mucho para que te mees y me hagas tener que hacer limpiar. ¿Pero sabes qué? No te va a funcionar porque ahora mismo te voy a matar.

Azotó a Squee contra la pared y se acercó aferrando bien el hacha.

-Créeme cuando te digo que así estarás mejor. Te estoy haciendo un favor enorme y lo menos que podrías hacer; es estar agradecido conmigo. Pero como eres un niño muy mal educado no te culpo.

-¡¿Favor? –Gritó Squee de repente haciendo que Johnny se exaltara. -¡No me haces ningún favor!

-¿Qué estás diciendo pequeño mocoso? –Preguntó Johnny desconcertado. –Te estoy haciendo el puto favor más grande de todos. ¡Y tú así me lo agradeces!

Alzó iracundo los brazos hacia atrás dispuesto a asestarle un maldito golpe de una buena vez.

-Al contrario. –Dijo Squee cada vez más seguro de lo que decía y Johnny simplemente bajó los brazos mirándolo extrañado.

-¿De qué mierda,

-¡NO, NO, NOOOO! ¡NO LO ESCUCHES! –Habló una voz poderosa y lúgubre en el interior de Johnny: Era el Señor Eff. –Ese pequeño cabrón te está engañando… Míralo Johnny, tiene una mirada retadora… ¿Acaso vas a dejar que este pequeño insolente te diga qué hacer? ¿Acaso vas a permitirle que te alce la voz a pesar de todo lo que has hecho y estás haciendo por él?

-No. –Dijo Johnny a secas y Todd se extrañó de verlo cambiar de gestos tan rápidamente.

Johnny alzó el hacha una vez más y de pronto pudo escuchar otra voz en su interior que lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡Tú lo quieres! –Era Conejo de Clavo. –De acuerdo, lo matas. ¿Y luego? ¿Luego qué? ¿Pintarás el muro y luego qué? ¿Has pensado en eso?

Johnny titubeó.

-¡Anda! ¡Mátame si quieres! –Gritó Squee más seguro que nunca de lo que decía. No había miedo u horror en su rostro, ojos o palabras. En cambio había seguridad bastante madura y lucía más decidido que nunca. -¡Mátame si eso te hace feliz! ¡Qué me importa! Al fin y al cabo todos desean deshacerse de mí.

"Mátame como tanto deseas, a pesar de todo, tan sólo quiero que escuches que yo sí llegué a apreciarte.

Johnny entonces miró al niño a los ojos y pudo ver como se alzaba en grandeza y poder. Más sin en cambio él; comenzaba a derrumbarse por culpa de un abominable e infinito torrente de dudas que lo aturdían en lo más profundo de su alma.

-¡MÁTALO YA! –Gritaba el Señor Eff iracundo y desesperado.

-¡NO LO ESCUHES, HAZME CASO SÓLO A MÍ! –Gritaba Conejo de Clavo desgarrándose para prevalecer por sobre la terrible voz de aquel monstruo.

Johnny no sabía que hacer… Levantó más y más el hacha….

Y finalmente asestó un golpe veloz y mortífero hacia abajo….


	4. Marcha Fúnebre

**4**

**Marcha Fúnebre**

Gotas pequeñas comenzaron a caer sobre aquel piso de madera bastante desgastado… La sangre comenzaba a manar poco a poco hasta que mojó gravemente aquel piso…

A los pies del pequeño niño llegaba aquel naciente y espeluznante rastro se sangre y las botas del asesino flaquito comenzaban a mojarse…

Todd miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a su vecino con una linda y desquiciada sonrisa sobre el rostro: Gemía conteniendo el dolor mientras se agarraba el vientre fuertemente con la mano derecha ahora bañada por completo en sangre: Su sangre.

Johnny no tenía corazón para lastimar a Squee, él mismo se lastimó para no tener que hacerle daño al pobre y aterrado niño que lo veía con ojos bien abiertos. Simplemente no podía creer que Johnny hiciera tal cosa.

Johnny cayó de rodillas soltando el hacha a un lado y sujetándose el vientre ahora con ambas manos muy fuertemente. Todd se agachó también dejando caer a Shmee y miró a Johnny muy asombrado.

-Y-y-yo… -Comenzó a decir Johnny tartamudeando mientras temblaba y juntaba fuerzas suficientes para seguir hablando. –Ja-más lastimaría a algu-guien que aprecio… -Y en un último suspiro bastante desesperado terminó de hablar: -Antes-antes acabo conmigo.

Y entonces cayó hacia su lado izquierdo con los ojos abiertos y esa bonita sonrisa sobre su consumido rostro… Se desangró por fin mientras un par de lágrimas terminaban de derramarse de su rostro y caían en el infame charco de sangre para perderse finalmente en ella…

Squee lo vio morir y entonces sintió como poco a poco una extraña y poderosa sensación enferma se apoderaba de él… Sintió como poco a poco ese ALGO que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido vivo a Johnny; ahora se apoderaba de él sin importarle lo que ocurriera con su juguete anterior…

Sin embargo; Squee en vez de usar ese ALGO que sentía correr poco a poco por él con propósitos maléficos; lo usó entonces para ayudar a Johnny.

Con todas sus fuerzas empujó el cadáver del flaquito y al tenerlo totalmente boca arriba comenzó a tirar de sus brazos y comenzó a arrastrarlo para sacarlo.

Squee gemía mientras arrastraba a aquel que fuera su amigo dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba. A pesar de que el flaquito no pesaba gran cosa; sí resultaba un trabajo difícil para alguien tan pequeño como lo era Squee.

Poco a poco lo sacaba del sótano rumbo a las escaleras y antes de salir; aquel niño pudo sentir la acusadora mirada de dos seres estáticos que tenían uno de sus brazos alzados y señalando hacia arriba: Dos puerquitos; uno negro y otro blanco que estaban recargados en la pared con una sonrisa aparentemente curiosa. Squee sentía sus ojos clavarse en su menudo cuerpo a pesar de que éstos veían perdidamente hacia el techo y entonces él se dio prisa para no tener que verlos nunca más…

Cuando logró llegar a las escaleras; subió una o dos y comenzó a jalar a Johnny nuevamente. Sería un trabajo muy difícil pero no se daría por vencido: Aquel algo que se había apoderado de él (ya fuera sugestión o un ser de verdad) lo impulsaba desesperadamente a que continuara con lo que tenía en mente…

Arrastraba penosamente el cadáver de aquel su vecino y éste hacía un rechinido cruel mientras era arrastrado lentamente. Muchas veces Squee se detenía a tomar aire y a juntar fuerzas antes de continuar pero estaba decidido y aunque sudaba a más no poder y tenía las manos rojas de tanto jalar; siguió trepando de espaldas por aquella infinita escalera de madera…

Johnny tenía la mirada perdida en el techo mientras su sangre hacía un lindo camino en cada escalón que subía. Parecía imposible que alguien tan flaco como él pudiera tener sangre u órganos en tan buen estado; pero así era, ese algo lo había dejado vivir decentemente y ahora lo había abandonado… Al menos no a su suerte y al menos no para siempre.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Squee comenzara a jalar el cadáver de Johnny? Eso nadie podría decirlo; algunos dicen que horas y otros que incluso pudieron haber sido días. Lo cierto era que a pesar de que Squee sentía no haber avanzado nada, de sentir que estaba estático a pesar de ver hacia delante un rastro infinito de sangre que daba vueltas e iba en línea recta; también al mirar hacia atrás se encontraba con una luz cada vez más poderosa que le aseguraba la superficie.

El tiempo mismo pudo haberse detenido en aquel sitio, eso nadie lo sabe pero sin duda era probable. Esa casa era extraña, Johnny era extraño y todo cuanto él conocía lo era también, ¿Qué mas daba si un poco de tiempo se congelaba para darle la última despedida a aquel que durante tanto tiempo había alimentado al muro con la única esperanza de sentirse en paz o de recordar lo que había sido de su vida antes de haber llegado a aquella casa?

Era la marcha fúnebre más extraña jamás vista: Un niño jalando el cadáver de un asesino sonriente mientras la sangre de éste marcaba su último camino recorrido.

Squee seguía jalando y cada vez más decidido y con menos intenciones de detenerse a descansar. Faltaba poco, unos cuantos metros más, Squee ya podía ver la puerta abierta si alzaba bien la cabeza y con un poco de suerte estaría ahí con Johnny en unos cuantos minutos más.

Éste su amigo seguía como si nada, con los ojos hacia arriba y sin ninguna clase de alimaña o putrefacción sobre él: Seguía intacto.

Al fin después de lo que parecieron ser años interminables; Squee logró llegar con Johnny a la planta baja de la casa y entonces el pequeño niño corrió hacia la cocina y abriendo la puerta trasera de la casa salió al jardín y tomó una pala.

En un sitio cercano a la casa y dónde Johnny acostumbraba andar; enterró aquella pala en la tierra y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a cavar: A cavarle la tumba.

Cavaba y cavaba sin intenciones de detenerse o de siquiera pensar en sí mismo; en su mente sólo estaba presente la orden de cavar y para él no existía algo más allá que eso. Era como si ese algo nuevamente se apoderara de Squee y lo obligara a concentrarse sólo en eso; tal cual había hecho que Johnny una y mil veces sólo tuviera cabeza para alimentar el muro; ahora sólo Todd tenía cabeza para cavar.

El tiempo a su alrededor no importaba, no interesaba en lo más mínimo, no le afectaba… Sólo cavaba fuera día o noche… Sólo cavaba…

Squee había al menos cavado una fosa de dos o tres metros cuando sintió que su trabajo casi terminaba. Regresó a la cocina y suspiró mirando a Johnny recostado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba al sótano.

Lo miraba y se hacía creer a él mismo que estaba pensando en las estrellas: Con los ojos bien abiertos e imaginando un cielo por sobre el techo de su casa que se caía a pedazos junto con todo lo demás.

Sin embargo se despabiló en seguida y regresó hasta la puerta para comenzar a jalarlo hacia el jardín. Trabajosamente lo llevó arrastrando; tenía las manos astilladas y llenas de tierra y sangre; tanto de Johnny como suya y sin embargo continuó con su misión pese al dolor que sentía.

Al llegar al jardín simplemente lo dejó recostado cerca de aquella fosa y lo miró a los ojos; estaban perdidos y decían tantas cosas; afortunadamente, todas esas cosas eran felices.

Todd se agachó y besó tiernamente la mejilla izquierda de su amigo, cerró levemente sus ojos y lo dejó con aquella maniática y leve sonrisa curiosa en el rostro.

-Haré que regreses... El que alimenta al muro no puede morir. –Susurró aquel tierno niño sin saber exactamente lo que había dicho; simplemente sintió como aquellas palabras acudían a su mente y salían de sus labios aún sin saber el porqué. Sin embargo sabía que así debía de ser.

Entonces dejó caer a Johnny hasta el fondo de la fosa y cayó de espaldas. Pudo mirarlo durmiendo plácidamente en aquel agujero y entonces comenzó a echarle tierra encima.

El cuerpo de aquel homicida maniaco comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco en medio de un mar de tierra que caía lentamente del cielo; Squee la echaba una y otra vez con la esperanza de revivirlo en cada porción que arrojaba sobre el cuerpo de su amigo. La arrojaba triste y a la vez bastante decidido a cumplir lo que le había dicho; simplemente no parecía ser el mismo desde que lo vio morir ante él para no lastimarlo.

La tierra parecía curar las mismas heridas de Johnny mientras éste poco a poco parecía integrarse a la fosa misma de la cual muy probablemente jamás saldría. Ese era su nuevo hogar y a él debía de acostumbrarse: Siempre en la oscuridad.

Hasta que el cuerpo de aquel flaquito no quedó por completo cubierto; Todd no se metió a casa. Y una vez que así fue lo primero que hizo fue dejar la pala en su lugar y cerrar la puerta de la cocina.

Luego bajó al sótano pisando poco a poco aquel infame y extrañamente fresco rastro de sangre que cubría todas y cada una de las infinitas escaleras de madera.

Al llegar al umbral de aquella habitación comenzó a sentir poco a poco la mirada de ambos adornos de pared con los ojos perdidos; Squee sabía que tenían ese algo y que nunca dejarían de atormentar a Johnny mientras siguieran ahí; Estáticos y absorbiendo poco a poco la energía que Johnny poseía. Muerto o vivo ellos seguirían atormentándolo y él debía de hacer algo.

Tal vez no por ahora; Squee tenía cabeza para otras cosas más importantes y se acercó al rastro principal de sangre: Aquel que Johnny había derramado la primera vez y donde había caído muerto; y metiendo las manos en él, sintiendo la sangre aún fresca y llena de vida: Comenzó entonces a alimentar al muro.

Una y otra vez frotaba sus pequeñas y heridas manos contra esa infame pared ahora casi seca. La sangre de aquel que una vez lo alimentó ahora servía como alimento; cruel ironía que ahora aquel asesino fuera usado como última cena de aquel algo que habitaba en las oscuras entrañas de un abismo inimaginable y desconocido.

Las manos de Todd subían y bajaban, iban de lado a lado y con una sincronía casi tan fabulosa como la de aquel simpático flaquito ahora enterrado; era como si alguien o algo le susurrara al oído con palabras dulces cómo debía de hacer las cosas: Cómo debía de usar aquella valiosa sangre para apaciguar a la bestia que habitaba en las penumbras tras aquel viejo y raro muro.

Miraba la pared con los ojos fijos mientras la cubría enteramente; ya sea agachándose, estirándose o trepando a un sin fin de cosas que estaban regadas en aquel sótano; Squee logró racionar tan perfectamente aquella sangre intacta para mojar toda aquella superficie.

Una vez que vio finalizado aquel trabajo suyo sonrió: Era una sonrisa algo extraña para él, era bastante ansiosa y a la vez maliciosa. Entonces simplemente cerró los ojos de golpe y se desplomó hacia delante… Cayó profundamente dormido y nadie sabría decir exactamente por cuánto tiempo…

Cayó rendido al fin… Nadie sabe si por el cansancio que finalmente lo invadió; si por concluida al fin aquella obra… O simplemente por capricho de aquel algo que sintió ya había hecho suficiente para darle la última despedida a quien fuera su títere durante muchos años de su vida…

Simplemente aquel niño le fue inútil nuevamente y decidió deshacerse de él… Al igual que permitió que Johnny se deshiciera de sí mismo…


	5. Salido De La Tumba

**5**

**Salido De La Tumba**

Poco a poco abrió los ojos… Lento al inicio y después pudo mantener por segundos la mirada al frente.

Squee se despertó sin saber lo que había ocurrido, en su cabeza había un poderoso y enmarañado nudo de situaciones y palabras que lo tenían confundido. Se levantó penosamente apoyando sus adoloridas y rojas manitas sobre el piso casi podrido y con todas las fuerzas que tenía o que no le habían quitado; se puso de pie intentado descubrir lo que había ocurrido.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido nuevamente al ver el muro cubierto de sangre a la perfección y de encontrarse a sí mismo solo en aquel sombrío sótano con un miserable foco al borde del colapso luminoso. Squee se acercó hasta donde había botado a Shmee y lo tomó llevándolo en brazos suavemente para salir de aquella habitación y comenzar su penoso ascenso a la superficie.

Cuando Todd caminó rumbo a la puerta pudo sentir aquellas miradas posesionadas sobre su menudo y llenito cuerpo de niño. Volteó la cabeza y los miró con algo de miedo; sin embargo no perdió tiempo y apagando la luz de aquel lugar; tomó la perilla sujetándola fuertemente y cerró la puerta lentamente mientras veía hacia el naciente vacío y veía a aquellos ojos extinguirse poco a poco. Sabía que acabar con ellos no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado; eso le correspondía a Johnny… O al menos debió haberle correspondido en vida.

Prefirió dejarlos en paz y no meterse con fuerzas que nunca podría destruir.

Comenzó a subir por aquellas escaleras ahora secas; inexplicablemente todo el rastro de sangre había desaparecido y sin que Squee o alguien más pudiera saberlo; pasó a reunirse con la que estaba sobre el muro y juntas aplacaron al abominable ser que habitaba tras de él.

Squee subió poco a poco abrazando a su oso con fuerza. Y cuando logró llegar a la superficie se lavó completamente y comió cualquier cosa disponible y que tuviera buena pinta en el refrigerador.

Estaba nublado.

Fue a su antigua casa y se dio un buen baño. Se cambió la ropa y limpió a su oso sin decir ni una sola palabra para él o para Shmee. Simplemente hacía las cosas; ni siquiera tenía alguna clase de voz mental que le dictara las acciones, era como si continuara hipnotizado o sometido por aquel algo. Todo era extraño hasta para la propia y maléfica esponja de miedos con los ojos sin pupilas y un único diente en aquella boca sonriente.

Una vez que terminó regresó a la casa de al lado y se sentó en el sofá… No esperó nada más o no creyó esperarlo: Simplemente se acurrucó bien y comenzó a dormir abrazando a su oso.

Respiraba tranquilamente y extrañamente tenía una linda mueca de tranquilidad y alivio en el rostro.

Entonces comenzó a llover. Las gotas cayeron poco a poco luciéndose finamente y dejando su rastro en los cristales y sobre la casa. Eran breves y sin suficiente fuerza todavía: Llovían pequeñas y con una simpática sincronía bastante curiosa y agradable hasta para las aves mismas que se sacudían hermosamente bajo la lluvia y la brisa que aparecía lentamente.

De pronto comenzaron a aparecer más concisamente y entonces el cielo desplegó toda su gloria haciendo llover como verdaderamente sólo podría hacerlo él.

La lluvia era constante y brusca, acompañado de un poderoso viento que hacía estremecer los anuncios de espera, semáforos y los mismos niños que se morían de frío tras regresar a sus casas para cenar al fin.

Squee despertó un poco sobresaltado de escuchar cómo aquellos delicados soldados invadían la casa y el vecindario donde se encontraba. Y de pronto sonrió: Una mueca enorme apareció en su rostro bajo sus ojerosos y brillantes ojos castaños.

Se puso de pie y llevando en brazos a su amigo salió de la sala y se dirigió a la puerta trasera. La abrió entonces y a pesar del frío que hacía afuera; se sentó en la escalinata de concreto abrazando al oso y esperó recargando la cabeza en el marco de aquella puerta.

De repente la tierra expuesta comenzó a moverse. Eran movimientos suaves y parecidos a una pequeña sacudida. Squee sonrió dichoso al ver tal cosa.

La tierra comenzaba a aflojarse y el agua la volvía ligera; un agradable y fresco olor a tierra mojada llegó hasta la nariz de aquel pequeño niño que temblaba de frío sosteniendo aquella sonrisita alegre en su rostro.

La tierra comenzó a saltar: Primero lentamente y después de forma constante y desesperada. Se hacía a un lado y brotaba tal cual la débil brisa de una fuente moribunda. Y entonces ocurrió:

Un largo y raquítico brazo salió al fin. Meneaba los largos dedos haciéndolos tronar inhumanamente con ruidos fuertes. Aquel miembro pálido y arañado se dobló apoyando aquella flaca mano sobre la tierra; retrayendo aquellos dedos y tomando una buena porción de mojado terreno.

Entonces otro brazo salió disparando parte de aquella tumba mojada. Tronó aquellos dedos larguiruchos al igual que su antecesor y los apoyó sobre la tierra fuertemente.

Squee sonrió con ojos más brillantes que nunca mientras su corazón latía poderosamente a punto de salírsele del cuerpo.

Entonces aquellos brazos se separaron doblándose lo más que pudieron y como en un último esfuerzo para juntar fuerzas; se apoyaron bien en la tierra y al impulsarse hacia abajo salió de pronto un flaco y pálido muchacho jadeando por aire.

Tenía varios arañazos en el rostro provocados por su pelea contra la tierra que lo tenía sepultado y al sentir de pronto una poderosa brisa sobre el rostro que lo reanimó por completo; sonrió como un demente y exhaló más alegre que nunca de que estuviera lloviendo y de que hubiera vuelto a la vida.

Entonces comenzó a reír; era una risa de enorme excitación y dicha. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Johnny estaba vivo! Y lo primero que hizo fue querer salir casi dando brincos y riendo como psicópata. Sí, el buen viejo Johnny estaba de vuelta.

Se arrastró saliendo por completo de su sepultura y se incorporó alzando la cara bien hacia arriba sintiendo el agua caer sobre su rostro. Exhaló bien fuerte y subió los brazos sintiéndolos más leves y completos que antes.

-¡Esto sí es para alegrarse! –Gritó Johnny bien fuerte y bajó los brazos mirando al pequeño y sonriente niño sentado en la puerta. –Hola Todd. –Dijo con una linda sonrisita pícara en aquel simpático y joven rostro.

Squee se echó a correr dejando a Shmee a un lado y fue hasta las espinillas de su vecino abrazándolas fuertemente con una dicha mucho mayor en el rostro.

-Te extrañé mucho. –Dijo Squee.

-Yo también pequeñito, aunque no me explico exactamente cómo pasó todo… Pero aún así te extrañé. El lugar en donde estuve fue, bueno, no sé, extraño, oscuro y con muchos sujetos raros sentados en sillas con números en las manos. –Johnny sinceramente se confundió como tantas veces poniendo una cara soquete. –Pero lo que importa es que ya estoy vivo nuevamente. –Dijo sonriendo estúpidamente y alzó en vilo a Squee abrazándolo con esos largos y flacos brazos que rodeaban perfectamente el llenesito cuerpo del niño que sentía mucha alegría de verlo.

-Te dije que quien alimentaba al muro no podía morir. –Dijo Squee mirando a su vecino. Éste asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy listo de tu parte haber pensado en ello y haber hecho todas esas cosas. No me preguntes cómo lo sé. Porque sinceramente ni yo mismo podría explicarlo. –Habló bien alegre y colocó al niño sobre sus hombros. –Ahora vamos a dentro. ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! Y no olvides al viejo Shmee.

Johnny y Squee acompañados de Shmee entraron a la casa. Apenas comenzaría el verdadero trabajo, al menos para el flaquito ahora resucitado.


	6. El Final de Ambos Dueños

**6**

**El Final De Ambos Dueños**

-¿Qué pasa ahora por tu mente, Johnny? –Preguntaba una voz áspera y bastante maliciosa: La del Señor Eff.

-No me digas que te hicimos enojar otra vez. –Habló su compañero con el mismo tono hipócrita y deseando una respuesta estúpida de parte de aquel títere.

Sin embargo; Johnny no pensaba responderles. Tan sólo los miraba con ojos punzantes y bien fijos mientras sostenía un hacha entre las manos: Había bajado a encarar a sus amos y esta vez no pensaba perdonarlos.

Éstos si bien sabían de entrada a qué había venido al sentir de nuevo su energía renacer de las entrañas de la tierra; aún tenían poder suficiente para hacer que se matara y a Squee, y Johnny lo sabía muy bien… Por eso debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía y ellos respondían; porque podían volver a confundirlo y dominarlo con engaños y trucos maléficos y esta vez sin que Johnny pudiera remediarlo.

Podrían volver a someterlo y mucho peor que antes.

Ambos adornos estaban estáticos, manteniendo aquellas curiosas sonrisas en el rostro y cada uno alzando un brazo apuntando hacia arriba mientras estaban recargados inocentemente sobre la pared. Sin embargo un hado maligno estaba dentro de ellos y en cualquier momento podría ponerse peor la situación si ambos puerquitos deseaban lanzársele encima al pobre y desquiciado muchacho y matarlo entre ambos lentamente.

Johnny sostenía la misma hacha con la cual se había dado muerte él mismo y miraba los cerditos esperando que ambos se le arrojaran encima y lo comenzaran a atacar…. Algo bastante probable.

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo y comencemos a planear nuestra nueva vida juntos tanto como acordamos hacía rato. –Comenzó a decir el Señor Eff con un tono bastante optimista en la voz… Pero Johnny ni siquiera le creyó una mísera parte. Tan sólo lo miro sin hacer ninguna clase de mueca siquiera.

-¿Crees que si cambiamos el color de las cortinas principales, los vecinos se sentirían más a gusto teniéndonos cerca? ¿Qué dices Johnny? Sal a comprar cortinas nuevas y el Señor Eff y yo te ayudaremos con mucho gusto a redecorar nuestro pequeño y humilde hogar. –Habló el Chico Masa con el mismo tono entusiasta que su compañero… Pero Johnny tampoco meneo la boca siquiera: Siguió con el rostro inmutable y ambos adornos comenzaron a irritarse.

-Creo que ya no nos quiere. –Comenzó a decir el Señor Eff algo triste y burlón a la vez.

-¿Te hicimos enojar, verdad Johnny? –Preguntó el Chico Masa con mucha ironía y casi riéndose.

-Ahhh, lo siento tanto. –Dijo el Señor Eff y comenzó a carcajearse.

-Yo también. Pero yo no hice gran cosa y ni lo siento tanto. Todo fue culpa de Eff a final de cuentas. Yo te dije que ese niño no te quería, hiciste bien en matarte pero hiciste mal en no matarlo a él también.

Johnny seguía sin cambiar.

-Ah, estoy tan castrado de tener que verte igual. ¡Haz algo! –El Chico Masa se irritaba cada vez más y al borde de la exasperación comenzó a gritonear. Johnny no cambiaba su mueca de seriedad.

De pronto ambos adornos lanzaron un chillido y se le arrojaron encima. Johnny sin embargo lanzó una estocada para mantenerlos alejados de él; sabía que harían tal cosa y esperaba pacientemente volverlos locos como tantas veces lo habían hecho con él.

Y aunque por esta vez Johnny se salvó de ser agredido; ambos adornos parecieron intactos: Tan sólo un rozón profundo en los vientres cayendo al suelo con ambos pies bien plantados y mirándose mutuamente las heridas.

Johnny entonces los miró asombrado y ambos cerditos alzaron la mirada hacia él.

-¿Crees sinceramente que tu estúpido juguete es capaz de hacernos daño alguno? –Preguntó el Señor Eff acercándose a Johnny mientras una sombra maléfica oscurecía su rostro haciendo brillar ambos ojos tétricamente.

-Creo que no has aprendido absolutamente nada de lo que hemos intentado que aprendieras… ¿O sí, Johnny? –Preguntó entonces el otro adorno acercándose al asesino con el mismo humor y la misma maldad en el rostro.

Johnny comenzó a retroceder aferrando sus manos al hacha y entonces ambos puerquitos sonrieron perversamente mostrando aquellos poderosos y brillantes colmillos bajo las sombras de su rostro.

Se le arrojaron encima una vez más haciéndolo caer bruscamente de espaldas y Johnny no pudo hacer nada:

El Chico Masa se aferraba a su mano derecha haciéndolo soltar el arma de pronto y comenzó a morderlo encajando aquellos colmillos fuertemente sobre lo poco que Johnny tenía de carne.

Lo hizo gritar y sangrar entre más y más mordía aquel engendro de ojos en espiral mientras su compañero lo tomaba de la pierna izquierda y comenzaba a morderle el muslo de forma violenta.

Johnny gritaba intentando quitárselos de encima; pero ambos engendros comenzaban a encajar más y más sus dientes arrancándole la carne al pobre jovencito.

Entonces intentó alcanzar el hacha; mientras pateaba al Señor Eff con la planta del pie que aún tenía libre e intentaba azotar al Chico Masa contra el suelo; sus dedos buscaban desesperadamente alcanzar el mango de aquella arma y sus infames y pequeñas pupilas negras miraban desesperado hacia la izquierda para ver qué tanto le faltaba; el Chico Masa se percató de lo que Johnny intentaba hacer y se le arrojó al rostro.

Lo tomó de ambos extremos de su cabeza con el poco o mucho cabello que tenía en esa zona y comenzó a azotarlo una y otra vez contra el suelo.

-¡¿Quién te mandó a que te rebelaras contra nosotros? ¿¡EH! ¡RESPONDE CABRÓN! ¡RESPONDE! –Le gritaba escupiendo desquiciadamente mientras sus horribles ojos en espiral intentaban fulminarlo con la mirada.

Sin embargo Johnny ahora con ambos brazos libres tomó al engendro por los costados y fuertemente se lo quitó de encima arrojándolo hacia su compañero haciéndolos caer de espaldas a ambos.

Johnny entonces se arrastró para alcanzar el hacha y cuando la tomó con la mano izquierda; sintió al Señor Eff sobre él y al Chico Masa mordiendo su brazo.

El Señor Eff tomaba a Johnny por los oídos y mordía su nuca con desesperación haciéndolo sangrar y gritar al instante. Johnny intentaba apartarlo con su mano derecha y a la vez intentaba quitarse al Chico Masa del otro brazo.

-¡SUÉLTALA! ¡SUÉLTALAAAAA! –Gritaba el Señor Eff jalando a Johnny del cabello.

-¡NOOOOO! –Gritaba Johnny escupiendo y sudando mientras intentaba deshacerse de ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡SUÉLTALA Y TE PERDONAREMOS TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡SUELTALAAA! –Gritaba el Señor Eff casi al borde de quebrarse la garganta.

-¡FOLLA A TU MADRE, CABRÓN! –Le respondió Johnny totalmente desquiciado y entonces pese a sentir cómo el Chico Masa dejaba expuesta la carne y casi los huesos; usó aquella mano libre y tomando al engendro de la nuca lo despegó poco a poco y con mucho dolor de su brazo izquierdo. El maldito Psicópata separaba poco a poco los dientes llevándose con él una gran tajada de piel y carne pese a que Johnny gemía y maldecía en su interior a aquellos malditos dueños suyos.

Logró deshacerse de él arrojándolo a un lado y antes de que éste pudiera contraatacar; Johnny tomó el hacha con ambas manos y le cortó las piernas de un tajo.

El Psicópata Chico Masa dio el grito más doloroso y aterrador que jamás creyó dar alguna vez antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Aquella infame lengua negra se meneaba vigorosamente como una maldita serpiente de cascabel mientras gritaba de forma estruendosa y violenta.

-¡MALDITOOO! ¡MALDITO CABRÓN INSOLENTE! ¡ME ARRANCASTE LAS PIERNAS! –Gritaba aquel adorno de pared mientras se arrastraba lastimosamente sobre el suelo de madera e inexplicablemente comenzaba a sangrar.

El Señor Eff entonces comenzó a atacar a Johnny con mucha más fuerza y violencia; éste simplemente gimió fastidiado intentando incorporarse pese a sentir el peso de aquel monstruoso ser sobre su nuca.

-¡QUÍTATE YA DE ENCIMA! –Gritó Johnny y jaló a la abominable criatura con todas sus fuerzas sin soltar el hacha. Éste se separó de Johnny con trabajos y al estar lejos de él; simplemente fue azotado violentamente en el piso cayendo de espaldas.

Johnny lo miró con repulsión y una sombra oscureció su rostro.

Pisó al cerdito bruscamente entre las piernas apoyando fuertemente todo su peso en la planta del pie izquierdo y alzó los brazos hacia atrás.

-Ahora tú irás sobre las putas estrellas. –Bajó mortífera y velozmente los brazos y lo partió a la mitad.

El Señor Eff también gritó maldiciendo al flaquito demente y de pronto ambos comenzaron a sangrar tal cual un ser vivo lo haría: Nunca creyeron ser destruidos poco a poco por aquel que tanto habían tenido bajo su control.

Entonces ambos adornos de pared se retorcían grotescamente en el piso mientras manaba lentamente su sangre: Negra y con extrañas y repugnantes partes vitales intentando imitar algún maldito órgano humano.

Johnny los miró en el suelo y de pronto comenzó a reír como un completo psicópata.

-¡¿QUÉ SE SIENTE? ¿EH? ¡RESPONDAN, RESPONDAAAAN! –Se acercó al infame y constante charco de sangre que brotaba del cerdito con la palabra CARAJO en su pecho; aquel que simplemente estaba ahora gimiendo de tener sólo la mitad del cuerpo y comenzó a patearlo fuertemente con la planta del pie izquierdo.

Aquel Psicópata adorno de pared comenzó a gritar y a chillar horriblemente.

-¡GRITA, HIJO DE PUTA, GRITA! ¡GRITA MÁS, MAAAAS! –Johnny estaba totalmente desquiciado y pateaba al cerdito antes de alzar los brazos con aquella hacha y cortarle ambos brazos.

La sangre manó velozmente mientras el cerdo aullaba de dolor sintiendo cómo su amo lo abandonaba lentamente.

Johnny dirigió ahora la mirada al otro adorno; a aquel que tenía marcado el insomnio en el pecho. Sonrió y se acercó lentamente chapoteando divertido en aquel charco de sangre negra.

Johnny inclinó la cabeza a la izquierda mientras miraba curioso al Señor Eff partido a la mitad y comenzó a reír: Una risita pícara y contenida.

-¿Qué es tan divertido pendejo? –Preguntó el Señor Eff exasperado. -¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA O TE LA CIERRO YO MISMO!

-Ah, vete al carajo. –Dijo Johnny y alzó los brazos asestándole un veloz y certero golpe con el hacha cortándole las piernas mientras el cerdito gritaba y se retorcía bruscamente maldiciendo a Johnny.

Era un mar de quejidos y agonía ante los ojos del enfermo psicópata que veía maravillado el naciente final de sus amos.

-Ahora que los he castrado a ambos. –Dijo Johnny con una sonrisa enferma y ojos punzantes; enormes y con ojeras más negras y marcadas que nunca: -Voy a darles a ambos la despedida que se merecen.

Entonces se acercó hasta una esquina del sótano y comenzó a buscar entre algunas cajas aparentemente vacías.

-¿Qué pitos haces? –Pregunto el Señor Eff mirándolo con los ojos casi saliéndosele de las cuencas.

-Oh, yo nada. –Dijo Johnny irónico mientras abría y cerraba las cajas y revolvía entre cachivaches y seguía meneando cosas.

-No digas que nada. ¡¿QUÉ HACES? –Preguntó ahora el Psicópata Chico Masa con bastante dificultad y jadeante.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó el Señor Eff.

-¿No ves? Es un galón de gasolina. –Dijo Johnny sonriendo mientras veía la roja y sucia botella. –Ahora los cerillos.

-Hijo de perra, no te atrevas. ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

-Ah estoy fastidiado de tener que escucharte. –Dijo Johnny mientras cargaba delicadamente aquella botella a medias con la mano derecha y esculcaba una repisa con la otra mano buscando cerillos. –Crees que no tengo los huevos suficientes como para matarte a ti y al otro pendejo de ojos marcados. –Hizo una pausa y de pronto se palmeó muy alegre la frente. –Pendejo, están en mi trasero. –Y se metió la mano en la bolsa derecha del pantalón. –Aquí están. –Dijo alegremente y besó aquella cajita con algunos cerillos mientras ésta desprendía ese peculiar y agradable olor a lumbre.

Se acercó a ambos cerditos y comenzó a juntarlos muy bien con el pie derecho.

-No se preocupen, no les va a doler tanto como creen. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a rociarlos con gasolina.

-Vas a arrepentirte, te lo juro.

-Guarda tus amenazas "masita" ya es la definitiva. –Dijo y abrió la caja de cerillos.

-Ahora quiero ver que continúes con esta estupidez. –Dijo el Chico Masa jadeando para intentar no morirse: Como si quisiera retener al ALGO y evitar que lo abandonara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Como ordenes, amo. –Dijo Johnny sacando un cerillo, cerrando de nuevo aquella cajita delicada y velozmente con los nudillos de los dedos índice y medio y rozando el cerillo con la lija.

Un hermoso olor a humo inundó aquel sótano hastiado de sangre derramada y de maldiciones. Johnny contempló aquella pequeña y débil llama antes de pasar a convertirse en un fuego poderoso e implacable.

-¿Sabes? Creo que aprendimos la lección. –Comenzó a decir el Señor Eff. –Ahora levántanos y ayúdanos.

-Te tenemos que felicitar, creo que ya has demostrado que eres valiente y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se te pida, ahora, apaga eso. ¿Sí? –El Psicópata Chico Masa comenzó a hablar con el mismo tono de imploración implícito en sus palabras.

-Chicos. –Comenzó a decir Johnny mirando aquella llama y luego fijando los ojos en ambos cerditos. –Váyanse al carajo. –Sonrió.

Y arrojó aquel cerillo al borde de consumirse cayendo y haciendo uno y mil fuegos sobre el cuerpo de ambos adornos malditos.

Ambos cerditos comenzaron a gritar y a estremecerse mientras el fuego los consumía en vida y Johnny veía crecer excitado aquellas llamas que arrasaban con sus dueños. Alzó los brazos y contempló la cresta de aquel bello fuego que crecía en poder mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba a sus señores arder de dolor: -Música para mis oídos. –Susurró sonriente y entonces abriendo los ojos de golpe comenzó a carcajearse alzándose por sobre el mar de llantos y maldiciones de aquellos adornos de pared.

Aquel hermoso y oscilante fuego creció y comenzó finalmente a consumir vivos a los pobres cerditos que encontraban su muerte en él: Johnny salió de aquella habitación; no sin antes despegar de la pared a su pequeño amigo dientón y llevándolo bajo el brazo derecho apagó la luz del sótano mirando aquella poderosa y brillante llama crecer.

-Espero que hayan llegado a las estrellas. –Dijo Johnny finalmente y cerró aquella puerta antes de que el sótano se consumiera en su totalidad…

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con aquel pequeño amigo suyo que aún tenía el clavo atravesado y lo miró sonriente.

-Ahora podré escucharnos a ambos.

Y siguió andando rumbo a la superficie de aquella casa: Donde el fuego nunca llegaría…


	7. De Vacaciones

**7**

**De Vacaciones**

Cuando Johnny logró llegar a la planta baja era de mañana y un pequeño niño sonriente lo estaba esperando con su mejor amigo en brazos. Squee había estado despierto toda la noche esperando a que el desenlace de esta maldita historia fuera lo más optimista posible para Johnny; quien había bajado al sótano para enfrentarse por última vez a sus amos.

Squee y Shmee esperaban con ojos bien abiertos al flaquito demente; Todd se encontraba sentado en un brazo del sofá mientras tenía a Shmee entre sus brazos y miraba fijamente aquella puerta del sótano cerrada oyendo los gritos y gemidos de aquella pelea que no deseaba saber: Afortunadamente para él pudo ver a su amigo regresar con una agradable sorpresa en la cual Squee no había reparado en el sótano pero que sin embargo había sentido como fuerza y apoyo cuando aquel ALGO lo impulsó a sacar a Johnny de ese oscuro lugar.

Johnny sonrió al ver a su amigo con esos lindos ojos castaños bien abiertos y se acercó lentamente a él sosteniendo a Conejo de Clavo entre sus dos manos.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos. –Dijo Johnny alegremente mientras sacudía el cabello de Squee con la mano izquierda y éste reía levemente.

-¿Nos iremos para siempre? –Preguntó aquel niño mirándolo ansioso.

-No, tan sólo serán unas vacaciones. Volveremos el año que viene. Tan sólo cambiemos de escenario un poco. ¿Qué te parece?

Squee asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces salgamos de aquí. –Dijo Johnny extendiendo la mano y Squee bajó de un salto de aquel sofá tomando la mano de su amigo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta tomados de la mano y bastante ansiosos de saber qué pasaría después.

-¿A dónde iremos? –Preguntó Squee abriendo la puerta y saliendo primero.

-Bueno, resulta que no tengo la menor idea. –Dijo Johnny saliendo también y acomodándose a Conejo de Clavo bajo el brazo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. –Pero lo interesante sería que nos largáramos y andemos de un lado a otro como vagabundos. –Dijo con una sonrisa bastante estúpida: El buen viejo Johnny seguía siendo como siempre y esto alegró profundamente a Squee.

-¿Él vendrá con nosotros, verdad? –Preguntó Squee mirando con ojos bien abiertos al conejo con el clavo atravesado.

-Seguro que lo hará: Es mi amigo, y no podría dejarlo aquí solo. Sé que el Señor Samsa muy probablemente le haría compañía pero me pone nervioso saber que él sería capaz de trepar sobre Conejo de Clavo e invitar a su familia y amigos. Y yo no quiero eso.

Squee sonrió.

-¿Y qué hay de tu amiga, la de la tienda de libros? Dijiste que me llevarías por uno.

-Bueno, haremos una pequeña parada en la tienda de libros y te compraré los que quieras, aunque no estoy nada seguro si a ella le gustaría dejar su empleo por todo un año y acompañarnos en nuestro divertido viaje familiar.

Johnny y Squee caminaron hasta el curioso auto del zafado muchacho y abrieron cada quien la puerta que les correspondía.

Una vez adentro se colocaron los cinturones y Johnny ajustó el espejo retrovisor con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Listos para irnos? –Preguntó el psicópata con Conejo de Clavo sentado en la parte trasera siendo sostenido únicamente por su propio cinturón de seguridad y con Squee sentado delante con él y con Shmee en su regazo.

-Listos. –Dijo Squee sonriente y alzando el brazo derecho de Shmee como en señal de entusiasmo.

-Muy bien, entonces larguémonos ahora mismo. –Encendió el auto y aceleró como loco saliendo velozmente de casa.

-¡Adiós viejo hogar! –Dijo alegre y riéndose como maniático mientras sacaba el larguirucho y flaco brazo izquierdo por la ventana. -¡Hasta el próximo año!

Squee se aferraba al asiento bastante nervioso mientras su insano amigo reía y conducía como un completo desquiciado; sin embargo su tormento duró tan sólo algunos minutos antes de que Johnny detuviera el auto y llegaran a la tienda de libros.

Entraron bastante entusiastas: Tan sólo Johnny y Squee que prefirió dejar a Shmee "cuidando" el auto.

-Ahora elige todos los que quieras. ¡No volveremos hasta dentro de un año! –Dijo Johnny alzando los brazos alegre y Squee corrió emocionado a distintas secciones que eran de su poderoso interés.

Johnny por su parte divagó un instante mirando libros bastante absurdos para él y comenzó a reírse de los títulos y portadas patéticamente hechos: Al menos a su juicio; y hay que decir que no estaba tan equivocado.

-Creo que no deberías de aparecerte en una librería si tan absurdos te parecen los libros. –Habló una voz quejumbrosa y bastante irritada tras de él. Johnny calló decepcionado y lanzó un gemido.

-Así está mejor. –Dijo aquella voz que estaba de espaldas a él acomodando una caja entera de absurdas novelas de contenido vacío vendidas como pan caliente. –Ahora de la manera más atenta te pido elijas un libro y salgas de aquí.

-Yo no vengo a comprar libros. –Dijo Johnny con hastío y los brazos cruzados mientras veía de reojo los demás estantes. –Traje a mi amigo a comprar libros pero yo no vengo a comprar ninguno.

-Técnicamente, chico listo. Vienes a comprar libros. –Dijo aquella voz mientras abría otra caja de libros inútiles. –Pues tú vas a pagarlos. ¿O me equivoco?

-Pues no, no te equivocas. –Respondió Johnny y de pronto su cerebro hizo contacto y se percató de que era vencido oralmente. Se indignó aún más y puso las manos sobre la cadera. -¿Y tú quién te crees que eres como para decirme lo que hago? –Dijo volteándose.

Aquella voz exhaló fastidiada y se volteó al mismo tiempo que él: Oh sorpresa.

Johnny bajó los brazos al instante y abrió bien los ojos. Aquella otra persona hizo lo mismo casi aterrada.

-Devi. –Dijo Johnny tragando saliva.

-Joh-Nny. ¡Johnny! –Gritó aterrada y al borde mismo de que le diera un infarto.

Entonces Devi se dio media vuelta y tomó velozmente el libro absurdo más pesado que pudo y lo alzó en brazos mientras Johnny la veía volverse histérica.

-¡Anda! ¡Atrévete a hacerme algo y te mato aquí mismo! ¡Anda! –Gritó trastornadamente mientras Johnny se limitaba a verla como si no la conociera.

-Te hacen daño los libros ahora que lo veo. –Respondió tragando saliva.

-¡Anda! ¡Anda da un paso en falso y acabo contigo maldito loco! –Alzaba cada vez más aquel libro mientras comenzaba a demostrar que la loca era ella y no Johnny.

-¿Me podría cobrar estos libros? –Oyó de repente y volteó los ojos cuidadosamente para evitar que el flaquito loco le hiciera algo.

Era Squee que traía como tres libros bajo cada brazo y cargaba otros cinco.

-S-S-Sí-Sí. –Dijo Devi volteando a ver a Squee y aparentemente relajándose.

Y entonces en un extraño y bastante impulsivo arranque de demencia, estupidez, enfermedad, locura o lo que fuera; Johnny estiró el cuello hacia delante y besó levemente los labios de la trastornada vendedora de libros con los ojos bien cerrados.

Devi se puso totalmente roja al instante mismo en que sentía los labios de Johnny pegados a los de ella mientras éste seguía con los ojos bien cerrados y con las manos entrelazadas por la espalda.

Bien pudo haber golpeado al desquiciado en la cabeza con aquel libro y comenzar a masacrarlo ahí mismo arrojándole toda una colección de enciclopedias actualizadas y recién traídas una por una; sin embargo prefirió cerrar los ojos y soltar el libro y jaló al flaquito desquiciado besándolo completamente mientras éste abría bien los ojos y comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente el desquiciado era él y no ella.

Squee solamente los miraba y suspiró caminando penosamente cargando con todos aquellos libros para buscar a alguien más que lo atendiera.

No pasaron más allá de otros tres segundos y ambos se separaron.

-Ahora, pequeño desquiciado, -Comenzó a decir Devi pegándole en el pecho con el dedo índice bien clavado. –Quiero que salgas de mi tienda y… ¿Y el niño?

-Seguro que te refieres a mi amigo Squee. –Dijo Johnny bien sonriente y con ese semblante estúpido de nueva cuenta sobre el rostro. –No lo veo, tal vez se fue o fue a buscar a alguien eficiente que le cobrara los libros.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Dijo Devi bastante molesta mientras Johnny retraía ambos brazos como si se alejara de algo que podría hacerle daño.

-Bueno ¿Y qué? Así es como aparentemente te gust, -Y antes de que pudiera terminar de acompletar el: "Te gusto"; aquella chica lo jaló de la camisa y volvió a besarlo: Sí, ahora la desquiciada era ella.

Squee finalmente regresó hasta donde estaba Johnny con dos bolsas llenas de libros. A final de cuentas el que terminó pagando fue el mismo niño y ya más ansioso de irse le pareció un gasto menor el pagar sus propias cosas.

-Listo para irnos. –Dijo Squee mientras Johnny se aflojaba el cuello de la camisa y Devi se cruzaba de brazos fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-Entonces en marcha. –Dijo Johnny y con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro volteó a ver a Devi. Alzó ambas cejas bastante sonriente como si le estuviera insinuando algo.

Ella frunció el ceño con ambos brazos cruzados y entonces: Sólo entonces Johnny sonrió bien alegre y se agachó tomando a Devi de la cadera y alzándola ligeramente acomodándosela en el hombro tal cual un saco de papas.

-¡Ahora sí podemos irnos! –Dijo Johnny sonriente y comenzó a caminar agarrando a Devi de la cintura para que esta no cayera de bruces.

-¡Bájame maldito desquiciado! ¡Bájame o te patearé el trasero! –Gritó intentando sonar agresiva mientras veía la angosta espalda del flaquito. -¡Vas a arrepentirte de hacerme esto! ¡Haré que te arrepientas en serio!

-Tu novia grita mucho. –Dijo Squee abriendo la puerta del auto y entrando con todo y sus libros.

-Sí, pero se cansará en un par de horas. –Dijo Johnny abriendo la puerta trasera.

-¡¿Novia? ¡Yo no soy su novia! ¡Y dile que me baje o voy a matarlo!

-He oído cosas mucho peores. –Dijo Johnny dejando a Devi y cerrando la puerta levemente mientras miraba al cielo bizcamente.

Sin embargo Devi se "resignó" y en vez de salirse por su propia cuenta mientras ninguno ponía los seguros del auto, permaneció sentada y cruzó los brazos.

Johnny abrió su puerta y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad una vez que entró mientras su "novia" seguía sosteniendo aquel puchero y se soltaba el cabello.

-Ahora sí podemos irnos. –Dijo Johnny alegremente encendiendo el auto.

Devi seguía enojada, Squee ojeaba alegremente lo que había comprado con Shmee en su regazo y el buen Conejo de Clavo seguía acomodado finamente sobre el asiento con aquel cinturón de seguridad sobre él.

-Ay vamos Devi, no te enojes. –Dijo Johnny acomodando el retrovisor. –Si cambias esa cara ¡Nos detendremos en el primer mini súper que encontremos y compraré Brain Freezys para todos!

Squee se alegró de verdad alzando los brazos al igual que Johnny y arrancó.

Devi se acercó al asiento de Johnny y son un semblante algo severo y a la vez que finalmente cede dijo: -Y quiero una bolsa de papas grande.

-Sí, lo que digas. –Dijo Johnny bien sonriente rumbo a su última parada antes de salir finalmente de la ciudad.


End file.
